


Not every good thing happens at a party

by palebasementmiracle



Category: Dynasty
Genre: F/F, Fallon and author having some fun, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palebasementmiracle/pseuds/palebasementmiracle
Summary: Miss Fallon Carrington has a run-in with me on a frat party, but we decide it's not working for us so we leave for some real fun
Kudos: 2





	Not every good thing happens at a party

**Author's Note:**

> Hii!  
> I'm fairly new on here and with writing, plus English isn't my first language, so excuse some possibly misspelled words or weird orders of phrases.  
> Hope you'll like it and leave a comment what you think about my work ^^

Fallon Carrington has always been the light of the party. She had that charisma and witts. Her smile could light up the darkest of rooms and days. She can be sharp, I'll give her that. Or as she would describe it, it's called being straight forward.  
Even though I don't know her that well personally, i know she has always been kind to me. The relationship she has with Liam, her husband, is the kind of a relationship that people would pay an arm and a leg for. But what can you do, they were just made for each other. It's clear to everybody that their love is the purest, most honest thing ever. What you don't know is that little miss Carrington has a side of her that is, well, to put it lightly, not easy to satisfy. Let me explain.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I met Fallon in my college years, at a frat party she definitely did NOT want to be a part of. But being the good friend she was, she let herself be led into it by Monica. The said girl's sudden unexplained disappearance left Fallon alone by the drinks table, looking around nervously to make sure nobody disturbs her inner judging. Being the nice girl I am, I got up to her trying to ease the tension by saying a simple hello. What was meant to be a gentle and innocent conversation, soon turned out to be one of those long, deep ones. The thing about talking to Fallon is you hardly see the soft side of her. I'm really glad she decided that night it was gonna be me she reveals it to.  
We simultaneously agreed to take a walk around the campus, since every frat house was in Fallon's words either 'filled with clothes cheaper than the beer they drink' or 'desperation sticking on my new Prada shoes'.  
After we walked around a block or two i guessed she wasn't at the drinks table for no reason. Connecting the dots, i realised oversharing had something to do with quite a few gin tonics she's had.  
Yeah, talking was nice, and i'm not the purest soul out there, but everything was consensual.  
Fallon was explaining all about her mother leaving her, the issues she had, the specialist and help she got, and all of a sudden she goes silent. I looked her way and as i did, her long fingers brushed my chin and my lips met hers for a kiss, not lasting longer than a few seconds. Unsure of what happened, we looked at each other thinking what to say or do. She started apologising and walking away, but i didn't want it to end on these terms so i ran after her.  
We sat down on the bench in the park and i told her it was no big deal, whatever that was back there.  
She looked at me with her beautiful blue eyes, scanning my face for any sort of confirmation, that the words i said were true. I gave her an encouraging nod and waited.  
Starring at each other for what felt like hours, she shyly looks at her hands, back at me and down again. I wanted to ask if there's anything wrong, but there was yet another unexpected collision between out lips, this time with the Carrington confidence she always so proudly displays. I'm 97% sure she's a Slytherin and Gryffindor mix.  
My mind detaching from my body resulted in a few maybe-too-loud groans, but as she made her way into my lap without untying our tongues, i just went with it, moaning and all.  
Her hands were all over my body and mine weren't far behind on exploring hers.  
As the kissing and touching went on for some time, she asked if there's some place private we can go.  
My dorm room was not far from the park so we almost sprinted to the building, knowing something (or someone) is going down tonight.  
While unlocking the door with her hand on my waist we exchanged a look, filled with lust and I couldn't bare the thought of another wasted second without her naked body touching mine. As soon as the door bolted open, we began tearing down our clothes untill every piece of fabric was off.  
The one thing i wanted was her feeling alright in whatever we do as well as leaving her satisfied in every way possible. And satisfied she was.  
Regaining her bossy nature, i soon found myself kneeling in front of her, mouth open, hands behind my back and looking up. She lifted one leg on my bed, exposing her wet vulva and even with the lack of light in the room i could clearly see the heartbeat in the labia going crazy.  
Seeing me on the ground was probably one of the things that turned her on even more, stopping the words from tumbling down her tongue and swallowing hard.  
The rules of this kind of a hookup were clear. No touching the legs, only everything between and upwards. So that was what i did.  
I buried myself in her, slowly licking the hotness out of her while maintaining eye contact.  
After a few minutes of the tongue work, she lifts my head and kisses me hard, tasting herself. That was not enough so we went on, but this time I decided to take control.  
I stood up, pushed her down on my bed and started squeezing her chest while i was also trailing the dark skin around her nipples with my finger, making the nerve bundles even more erect than they already were. My hips fit perfectly into the space between her tights, so i started rocking them back and forth, rubbing her on myself, the action that won me some deep sighs and a short breaths with the eyeroll and her back arching towards my belly.  
The journey of kissing and biting her skin softly continued from her lips, to the earlobe, neck, clavicle, down to one boob while still squeezing the other.  
Somehow i managed to get to her hips, where i stopped and looked up at her, knowing what i'll do is gonna bring her closer to the edge.  
The realisation hit her and in the moment we locked eyes, i put one finger inside of her, slowly moving it in and out. A small 'more...' was a clear sign two fingers won't do it, so three it was. Her hands traced my kisses down to my face, fingers in my hair, and with that she guided my mouth down to her swollen clit, so i started sucking on it and lickin it, feeling her clenched around my fingers already.  
A few more thrusts and she was all over the place, in a galaxy of pleasure and insatiable hunger for sex. Still caressing her clit throughout the orgasm, i figured it was the first of many rounds we were gonna have that night, and man was i not wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> it's the 'Liz posted her wedding photos a day after i publish this' for me :P


End file.
